The Dragon Emperor
by Revan Shan 2077
Summary: Sequel to the Dragon Mage this is set 2 years into Hadrian's rule the outrelm nation of Magical Britain has come Seeking the Goblet of Fire for the TWT what will happen and will Hadrian be ready. Well that is for the gods to judge
1. Chapter 1

The Dragon Emperor

Chapter 1

Ministry Of Magic

Wizengamot Chambers

August 1994

Normal P.O.V

"It is decided Britain will host the TWT at Hogwarts School this year" spoke the minister with the majority of the chamber applauding him it was only when Albus stood that it calmed down "minister you are forgetting one important fact we need the GobletOf Fire for the Tournament which is currently held in the Arcane University we will need to contact the Empire for permission to enter Tamriel so we can petition the Emperor and the Council of Mages " the chambers were dead silent decades after the Empire had invaded it struck fear into there hearts a fear that was still there as for the last two years the Empire maintained a garrison at Potter Castle. The minister stood nodding his head "yes the Headmaster is right we will send notification to the Imperial City requesting a meeting with him and the Council Of Mages I have no doubt His Majesty will be willing to allow us to borrow it we shall also invite him to the World Cup final".

It had been decided the Minister had a letter dispatched to Potter Castle from there is was sent directly to the Imperial City the messenger walked into the Throne room where Hadrian Tiber Septim was meeting with his subjects 2 Farmers were arguing over a plot of land between there farms that had been promised to both of them by the original owner when he died now here they were both arguing there case before the Emperor who was currently thinking why did the farms have to be in the heartlands. "Enough as you two can't settle your differences you two are meant to be brothers your father wanted you to to share the land as such I claim the land in the name of the Empire and place it up for sale should you wish to purchase it go the the Market and buy it from the commerce office"

"Your Majesty a letter from the British Ministry has arrived for you" spoke the messenger handing the document to captain Jena who in turn passed it to Hadrian "so the Minister wants a meeting with us and the Council of Mages to Discuss using the Goblet of Fire I am also invited to the final of the quidditch World Cup hmm why not" Hadrian turned to Ocato and nodded "send word to the ministry that they are welcome to the Imperial City to discuss using the Goblet for there little Tournament."

The burrow

Sirius P.O.V

"Yes no problem albus ill be there when we are meant to leave" after cutting the connection I turned to my wife and daughters who was sitting with the Weasley family "darlings pack your bags we have to go to Potter Castle. My daughter quickly jumped up while Hadrian and is relationship was more friendly than most of his connections to the outrelm it was serene and Susan he got along with well and yes while Susan was my niece me and Amelia raised her like one of our own. "Mr Black are we going too asked" Ron Weasley and to be honest I did like the boy I didn't like him around my daughters maybe it was the overprotective father in me bit it was screaming don't trust him. "Yeah can we come to there is very little information on Tamriel" came the voice of Hermione Granger a muggleborn "I'd love to purchase some books maybe share some history of our world" that caused everyone to stop and look at her in shock. "Mione that is the stupidest thing you could have said the Empire is the birthplace of Magic itself no way will the Aristocracy give up its power also nearly all Outrelmers are hated by The people my family are tolerated because Cousin Hadrian likes me and Susan we get along well" Serene spoke harshly to her Friend I had noticed over the past 2 years she had taken a Liking to Imperial way of thinking as had Susan Hadrian had even offered for them to be fostered Under his care or the care of his Champion Viscountess Selena and both of them had been bugging me and my wife senseless to take Hadrian up on his offer however she must have seen her friends face as she gave a sigh "I'm sorry Mione but that's how it is even if my cousin is Emperor he was raised most of his life within the Empire and is its leader and has been since he was 15 for 2 years he has kept the Empire running his People love him and his Enemies Fear him Especially his new pet Drogon" oh merlin I completely forget about that Beast a year ago Hadrian my Girls and Me were in the Jerall mountains close to Cloud Ruler temple when they stumbled across a small chest hand buried in the ground inside was a single Egg when Hadrians hands touched it the flash of light nearly blinded us as well as the Blades and Legion troops with us once it calmed down we all stared in shock at the little Black scaled Dragon in his arms. That beast grew very fast and was the last time I saw him the size of a small dog that was 7 months ago how big was he now.

2 days later

Normal P.O.V

The Ministry Party consisted of the Black family the Malfoy Family The Minster Madam Umbridge Albus as well as a small security force arrived at the gates of Potter Castle which had changed quiet a bit in the past 2 years it served as the Official Embassy to the outrelms and its Original Fortifications had been improved it also hosted a standing force of 1000 Legionnaires they approached the gates to see 3 legionnaires waiting for them 2 Battlemages and an officer "ugh greeting Legionnaires I am the Minster for Magic I have this Letter of Invite to Visit Your Emperor" he stumbled out while handing over the Document the Officer looked it over before nodding and handing it back. "Very well welcome to the Empire a word of warning once you cross the estates boundary's you are out of your jurisdiction and under the Rule of the Empire cause trouble or Break our Emperors Laws you will face Imperial justice." Giving them all a looks he felt satisfied seeing fear in the Ministers Eyes "fallow me I shall bring you to the Portal." With that the Gates opened and the group made its way up the Estates Grounds to the Castle and then to Tamriel itself.

Authors note:hey people this is indeed the sequel to the Dragon Mage set 2 years after the ending of the first story I will update this as best as I can but I am currently writing a Harry Potter/ASOIAF Crossover at the same time:

Revan Shan 2077


	2. Chapter 2

The Dragon Emperor

Chapter 2

Fort Nikel

Imperial Heartlands

Portal Chamber

Normal P.O.V

While most of the Old forts across the Imperial Province had been re occupied by The Imperial Legions however Fort Nikel was different due to its location near the Town Weye which is located right Next to The Bridge to the Capital it was Expanded and fortified More than most other Forts a Division of The 9th Legion and Blades posted there.

So when the Group from Britain Arrived Through The Portal there were met with 40 Legionnaires Guarding The Chamber in front of Them was a young Woman in her 20s dressed in a mixture of noble clothing and Amour "Greetings Minister Fudge and Guest To Fort Nikel and the Imperial Province I am Selena Goldfield Champion of Cyrodiil and Viscountess of Battle-Horn I have been tasked by His Imperial Majesty to escort you to the Imperial City Please follow me and don't Stray the guards will arrest you Immediately now let's Move".

Walking through the Fortress the Group could not help But Marvel at the Facility well Built well Guarded but what made them gasp in wonder is what they saw as soon as they left the Fort for just in front of them in the middle of Lake Rumare was the Imperial City Itself.

"Its just a beautiful as the last time I saw it" Susan said grabbing he Aunts hand Dragging her to the Path Leading to the Town Of Weye a few years ago this town was a small Village but with the Increasing Wealth and Opportunities in the Capital the Town Expanded and now had a Permanent Wall and WatchTower with Members of the City-Watch.

Imperial Palace

Throne Room

Hadrian's P.O.V

"Your majesty My lords and lady's Presenting Minister Cornelius Fudge Minister For Magic of the Outrelm Nation Of Britain and his Guests" the Herald Announced Loudly to the court I watch Silently as the Group walked across the hall And Kneeled Before The Dragon Throne now that never ceased to Amuse me The Proud Pureblood's of the Outrelms Bending The Knee to there Betters and Judging From the looks of My Nobles they loved it as well Despite the good relationship I had with Serene and Susan I still did not like the Outrelms to Me it would always be the Place that Allowed dark Lord to Rise Up and kill my Parents.

Giving the rise motion to them I lean Back resting my head on My chin "so Minister toy wished to speak to my self and the council Of Mages well Here is Arch-Mage Hannibal Traven Leader of the Imperial Mages Guild speak of your Request to Him and should he agree I will Approve it".

The Minister nodded he's head so quickly I thou he'd break his neck as he started to ramble "Yes t thank you Your Majesty Arch-Mage Britain is Hosting the Triwizard Tournament however to make it legitimate Contest we need to Use the Goblet Of Fire".

After about an hour of negotiation The Arch-Mage Agreed it went on to the Minister Inviting me to the World Cup I did have the intention of Saying no But seeing The Girls faces at the Thought of me Coming to Britain for the first Time In 2 Years I agreed.

Normal P.O.V

Of course the Daily Prophet had a Field Day with the story and published it in the Evening Edition

_Emperor's Visit _

_The Daily Prophet has been informed that His Imperial Majesty Hadrian Tiber Septim will be visiting the British Isles to attend The World Cup Final at the Invitation of Minister of Magic. His Majesty will be staying at his family Home Of Potter Castle Which has been occupied for the last 2 Years by The Imperial Army and Serves as the Imperial Embassy to the Outrelms Lord Malfoy one of the Visiting dignitary's That went with the Minister had this to say. "It is a great honor for the Magical World and the People of Britain That his Majesty has decided to Visit For the world Cup I Hope he enjoys His stay." We at the Daily Prophet also share Lord Malfoys Wish for his majesty to enjoy his time at the World Cup and Pray for his Good Health and a long and prosperous Reign._

Potter Castle

Lords Quarters

Hadrian's P.O.V

Once again I was Back here in the Outrelms in the Ancestral Home Of my Fathers Family But 2 years of Renovation's had made it a True Imperial Fortress I allowed Sirius and his Family to stay on the Estate I myself was about to sleep when a knock at my door distracted me confused I gave permission to Enter only to see Serene Looking Worried "I need your Help" was all she said to me.

Now I was worried what was going on letting her sit I asked her. "Serene what's going on that you needed to speak to me in the middle of the night?" the Answer I Received made My Dragon Blood Boil in Anger "I need your Protection Hadrian me and Susan are being Harassed By a Boy he's Threatened us Before and now the Headmaster is Trying to Convince Dad to Create a Marriage Contract Between us making us he Slaves in all But Name".

I sat there in complete Shock how was this possible was Sirius Really this Blind to what was going on with his family "Serene your father is Lord of House Black According to Him it's one Of the most powerful Houses in Britain" she shook her head tears now clearly falling From her eyes "That's when Lord Arcturus Black was in charge father is not really good with politics he's been constantly supporting Albus in Government making our Houses allies Abandon us Its only His Friendship With you that keeps the Others at bay"

I had to do something she and Susan were like Sisters to me I would not allow this little Shit near them But I could not March the Legions into Brittan without just cause it would cause a political nightmare both in Britain and the Empire.

I held her close as she cried into my silk shirt for the next quarter of an hour until she finally calmed down "Head back to bed Serene and get some sleep let me deal with this I have a plan but it's going to take a few hours just be ready okay." She nodded her head and left my chambers once the sound of here footsteps disappeared I began writing a letters to various people in the Empire and Britain if it worked the boy would not dare try anything against her or her Sister and if he did well Drogon was very protective over the girls two.

Author's Note: hey guys sorry it took so long to upload this chapter I was unsure if I should have character bashing in this but in the end decided that yes I would as I have never liked Ron from the books or movies or fanfics don't get me wrong the Actor who played him did it well but it just made me hate him more. Anyway hope you like the chapter and chapter 3 should be uploaded soon.

Revan Shan 2077


	3. Chapter 3

The Dragon Emperor

Chapter 3

Normal P.O.V

It was a very busy day at Potter castle as members of the press had been given permission to enter the castle for the emperors proclamation both Sirius and Amelia were shocked when they woke up that morning. However they quickly got dressed and joined the other Nobles and ministry staff that had been invited. What was shocking was the Weasley family were there.

Albus who had been looking for someone turned to Sirius with a look of confusion "where are your daughters Sirius, I was wondering if they would sit next to young Ron so they can get to know him better" he said with a twinkle in his eye "after all its for the greater good" it took Amelia squeezing his hand to prevent him from killing the old goat. He did not want to marry off his daughters perhaps he should take Hadrian up on his deal of fostering his kids to Viscountess Goldfield.

Ladies and gentlemen please rise for his Imperial Majesty Hadrian Tiber Septim, Lord of Magic and Emperor of Tamriel." Came a voice from the great halls entrance the witches and wizards rose to see there world's saviour as he walked towards the Imperial Throne some of the younger and older witches tried to get his attention. After all he is an emperor a rich and powerful emperor but most important of all he was single and the last of his bloodline.

Hadrian sat on his throne looking at the gathered Outremer's he could feel the eyes staring at him with intrigue, envy, lust, how pathetic these fools believed I actually cared what they thought, "my lords and lady's I welcome you all to Potter Castle on this lovely day, now doubt you are wondering why I have asked you here well I and my inner council have decided to reward 2 Outremer's for their loyalty to the empire.

Everyone looked at the young monarch who was he talking about and what type of rewards would they get hell the minor pureblood house of Greengrass was made the leaders of kvatch, sure the city was badly damaged but 2 years of hard work it was starting to thrive and make the Greengrass family richer beyond any pureblood could dream off.

"Heiress Susan Bones-Black step before me, everyone gaped at the site of the young niece of lord and lady black walked out from a side room dressed in very regal looking cloths and kneeled before the emperor, "Heir Serene Black step before me, and just like Susan before here Serene walked out of the side room in the same regal style clothing then keeled next to her sister before the emperor.

Sirius sat there in shock his daughters had imperial interests and worshiped the nine gods they even managed to get the board of governors to set up a room of worship to the Nine in Hogwarts now they were before Hadrian about to be rewarded, " Heir Susan bones-black in my capacity as Emperor of Tamriel I declare you an imperial citizen and gift you the title and estate lady of Aleswell the very same settlement you helped turn from a small village to a profitable town, the residents of the great hall were in shock the niece of the director of the DLME was just made a member of the imperial aristocracy.

"Heiress Serene Black in my capacity as Emperor of Tamriel I declare you an imperial citizen and grant you the title and estate lady of Pell`s Gate, just like Aleswell it was nothing but a small village but with your help it has become a major town, Hadrian stood from his throne indicating to the girls to rise they turned to the crowd as Hadrian spotted the Weasley boy with a very angry expression on his face he knew he would never get the girls,

That day the Daily Prophet spread the word of the two new imperial nobles

_New Imperial Outrelms nobles _

_Today at Potter Castle his imperial majesty Hadrian Tiber Septim elevated Susan Bones-Black and Serene Black to the imperial aristocracy as lady's of 2 imperial settlement's located in the region of the imperial province called the Heartlands. Rumours have spread that his majesty only gave them the title to help them avoid an unwelcome marriage contract with a local boy from Hogwarts and that they have quit Hogwarts school to study in the empire. Whatever the reason we at the prophet wish the 2 young nobles luck in there new station._

Potter Castle Dinner hall

"Why did you not tell us about this beforehand?, Sirius yelled at Hadrian who could feel his migraine getting larger by the second, "why you ask quite simple I was asked and your daughters for the past 2 years have aided those towns greatly as imperial nobles it's against imperial law for them to be force to marry or willingly marry Outremer's, Hadrian responded giving Amelia a look who in turn nodded and took her husband's hands in hers, "sweetheart we wanted our daughter's safe and this is how we do it.

Hadrian turned to his 2 new nobles "now you 2 will be living at Battlehorn until you come of age to rule your towns and yes we are still going to the world cup, with that Hadrian stood and made his way to the doors, "Hadrian thank you for everything, came his godfathers voice from behind him. He did not turn around to look at him he just kept walking, "disputed what you may think Sirius I do protect those I care for and now they are my own citizens goodnight all.

Walking up to his rooms he sat down at his desk and began to ponder the empire was his life but his stance on Outremer's was ever so slightly starting to change. That was never good especially when members of the cult that had murdered his family were from the outrelms. Shaking his head from those memories' he was reminded of seeing the look on albus and the Weasley boys face when he made the girls imperial nobles but now if the boy was stupid enough to do anything he would be spending a nice long stay in the capitals prisons.

meanwhile in a old manor home a pudgy rat like man was bowing before a small ugly child like creature "m,m, my lord its impossible to get near the boy now he is a very powerful man with a powerful army, the hiss of a large snake cut off the fool as his master hissed in anger get my Barty I have a task for him I believe we shall welcome the monarch of the empire at the world cup, do not fail me in this wormtail now find him!".

wormtail nodded his head and ran off to find Barty while the remains of the Dark lord sat in his chair. So the rumors of his mother were true after all oh well it did not matter Britain would still be mine then the empire itself would fall before the man who cheated death his death eaters would show the world the empire was weak and noting would stop his return to power.

Authors note: hey people here is the next chapter for the Dragon Emperor hope you like it

Revan Shan 2077


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

World cup camp ground

Witches and wizards from around the world had gathered to watch the final however what made everyone excited was what was next to the ministers tent. Another tent was flying the Dragon banner of the Septim Empire. The Weasley family and Hermione saw lord and lady black walking into the imperial tent with their daughter's Ron was fuming the girls were meant to be his the headmaster had promised him they would be married as far as his little mind was conserved they were his already, leaving his tent he made his way up the hill to the imperials and his property.

As he walked up to the tents entrance he was blocked by two Imperial legionaries, "hey let me in those girls are my property, he yelled at the now amused guards making him even more angry and also getting the attention of the other wizards one of which knew the boy's father and ran to get him to prevent the boy facing a legion sword in his chest.

Both legion solders had enough of it now as he had still not left "all right boy now get lost, spoke one of the soldier's laying his hand on his blade pommel, "I will not they are mine, drawing his wand ready to fight his way in ….a very bad mistake.

Ron got one spell off before the legion troops pinned him to the floor with a broken arm and a blade to his neck, "RON!, the other outrelm wizards sighed in relive as the boy's father ran up with his family, "please solder he did not mean it he's a good boy., that was clearly the wrong thing to say as the soldiers were not happy, " your good boy is under arrest for threats to members of the imperial nobility trespassing and attempted assault on members of the imperial army the emperor will decided his fate,

Hadrian's P.O.V

Honestly one day I will get 5 minutes to enjoy a nice glass of wine without someone disturbing me I thought to myself as two of my soldier's dragged Ron Weasley before me with his family and the minister of magic, "well young Ronald what have you done to be dragged before me by my loyal troops, it was his father that spoke for him, "your imperial majesty please have mercy he was upset that he can no longer marry his best friends, Susan who was in the room laughed, "we hate your son he's an absolute pig who would use us as slaves id sooner hang myself then marry him.

Now that made me angry this family made me sick any doubt I had about making Susan and Serene imperial nobles vanished when I saw the looks Ron was giving them it was time to end this, "I Hadrian Tiber Septim find you Ronald Weasley guilty of the charges against you and fine you the total of 200 silvers Septims which is at the exchange rate of 400 Sickles, Mr Weasley face paled but before he could say anything or his sons I continued, "furthermore Clan Weasley is declared persona non grata within the empire of Tamriel and its official territories now get out of my tent.

After they left I sat back on my Throne wondering if I should waste my time with this event which was to start in an hour I made my way to the stadium not before giving my men orders to mobilise for battle.

1 hour later

The world cup was so bloody boring and these fools enjoyed it I had met the ministers for Ireland and Bulgaria and had a pleasant chat with them but this world so-called pastime was absolutely pointless. Eventually Ireland won the game I could leave and return to my tent unaware that within a few hours the wizarding world would see the destructive power of the Empire.

It was when I was with the black family my bodyguard ran in "sire Death eaters are attacking the campgrounds, finally a chance for vengeance these stupid fools dared take up arms again they would soon regret it . I would make sure of that personally. " have a squad escort lord black and his family to safety I'll take the rest of the troops and deal with these outrelm rebels the good old fashion way with sword in hand go now!,

Normal P.O.V

The dark mark was in the sky and the people were running for their lives as the death eaters advanced only to stop as they saw a beautiful sight the Emperor in full Golden Dragon Armour backed by his Legion and bodyguards blades drawn. The civilians had moved to the sides allowing the legion to see the death eaters clearly, "well well lads look at this it's his majesty and his legions you can't stop our master he will return to full strength he will kill you just like your pare,

"_**Fus ro dah!, **_The blue shock wave went flying from the young monarch right into the death eaters ranks sending them flying, "I want their heads on spikes lads, the imperial forces charged into the ranks cutting down the masked fools like no tomorrow however what was strange was that a large number of them were armed with iron blades instead of wands.

The people watched as imperial legion forces killed or captured Death eaters across the camp site from the official's sector of the camp the ministry staff and nobles watched in shock as the death eaters that had taken out much of the local security force were cut down by the legions, "merlin's beard look at them there unstoppable, whispered Lord Malfoy who stood with his wife and son much to Sirius's shock. He assumed Lucius would be one of the masked fools that were now being cut down by the Empire the daily Prophet were snapping photo after photo as were the other news agencies from across the world by tomorrow morning the magical world would see the true reason of why the empire brought fear to many.

The dark mark which had lingered over the battlefield was destroyed by the Imperial battlemages allowing the light from the moon to shine clearly.

The next morning

Potter Castle

The empire had finished by the time ministry reinforcement's arrived Hadrian sat down at his desk reading the prophet that had been delivered as were many people across the world on the front page it showed the death eaters that gave up being arrested by legion troops.

_Disaster at world cup legion to the rescue_

_Last night a large group of people donned in the uniforms of the death eaters the minions of the former dark lord attacked the quditich world cup after the match the small Auror force the mister ordered to protect the event were easily overwhelmed. Had it not been for the imperial legion troops at the event guarding the emperor the casualties would have been much higher word of thanks from multiple ministry leaders has been sent to his majesty for protecting their citizens. We at the prophet also like to thank his majesty and his legions for their brave work._

_For more information about the legion see page 6_

Authors note: hey people another chapter for you hope you like it may the Nine bless you all.

Revan Shan 2077


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Imperial city palace

Hadrian was walking through the palace it had been a few days since the World Cup attack the Outrelms now had a fresh reminder of why they should fear them the site of death Eaters being butchered by Legion troops was a good one.

However now he was back in his capital heading to his chambers when he came across a portrait he had posed for a few months ago, he was dressed in full armour minus his helm which he held in his right arm while his left rested on the pommel of his blade there was just one problem with it there was only him in the picture.

He was the last of the Septim bloodline if he fell the gates of oblivion could reopen despite his powers, he knew he was not unbeatable he needed an heir which means he needed an empress but who? Turing around he made his way to the throne room where his council should still be.

Making his way past his subjects he took his place on the dragon-throne overlooking his people.

"My councillors the time has come for me to do the most important duty I must do as emperor. I must produce an heir let the word be known across the empire that I am seeking a bride only citizens of the empire may be eligible I will not marry an Outremer".

It didn't take long for the word to spread within a few days the Entire Empire had heard the news the Daughters or sisters of everyone from kings to well of farmers were being taken to the imperial city hoping they would catch the emperor's eye one such girl was Princess Elisif Of Skyrim her father was the high king and a loyal supporter of the Septim dynasty.

At Hogwarts that morning however, the word had spread to the Daily Prophet

It shocked the school

Imperial Emperor seeking bride

By B. Cuffe

Word has come from the imperial capital that his imperial majesty Hadrian Tiber Septim is seeking to marry to secure his bloodline now before you ladies try to get to the empire to see if he will pick you his majesty has declared that only Imperial citizens are eligible. Who will steal the young monarch's heart and who will be the future Empress consort who knows?

Albus found this highly unusual Hadrian was young not even 20 years and yet he was still planning on marriage and most likely heirs it was all very strange but he had decided since reading the news about the legions victory over the Death eaters not to get involved in imperial politics again he had a tournament to prepare for he just prayed it all went smoothly.

It was heartbreaking for many Outrelm girls as there dreams of marrying the Emperor were crushed from all across Britain letters were sent to the imperial embassy addressed to the Emperor begging him to reconsider his options no one Received a response.

Meanwhile at the gates to the imperial city the high King of Skyrim had arrived with his Daughter the Princess Elisif it had been many years since she had seen Hadrian he had only been a young prince then her father had taken her to the imperial capital before while he was in a meeting she met The young prince in the Arboretum district of the city.

They had become the best of friends after that keeping in contact by letters but they had become less frequent over the past 2 years, not that she blamed him for this after all he had ascended to the throne and ended a war with oblivion.

Could she see herself marrying him, yes she could but she knew it would take a lot of work for them to both truly love each other that is of course that he picked her as his bride she knew nobles from across the empire wanted to marry into the imperial Line.

While she followed her father to there property in the capital Hadrian was regretting this idea within weeks of his announcement the capital had been overrun by family's with half a name or a little coin to the highest of the nobility attempting to marry there daughters, sisters aunts by the nine even mothers.

This of course amused his bodyguards Jena was looking at him with the biggest smile on her face as he was once again interrupted by the arrival of another noble family from Highrock showing off there aunt who was at least 46 years old to be his bride.

By the gods why me what did I do to deserve this none of these people were fit for the Imperial Throne, Turing towards my still grinning guard captain "Jena I shall retire to my quarters I don't want to be disturbed".

leaving the throne room without my guards I made my way up the white gold Tower towards my chambers knowing I would have to pick one of them the future of the empire was depending on it his grandfather married someone he did not truly love if he was forced to do the same for the security of the Empire then so be it.

Reaching his quarters he saw another bane of his life paperwork bills that needed his approval promotions for legionaries posted across the empire letters of thanks from ministry's in the Outrelms. Well that was a new one it seems the actions of his forces had a affect of the magical world.

That made his day better as nothing was better then the proud ministry's kissing up to there betters. Turning away from his desk he made his way across the room towards his bed he needed a good rest if he was to prepare for tomorrow as Ocato had prepared a ball for the visiting dignitaries but also so he could get to know the potential Brides better.

Riddle Mannor

The small form of the Dark Lord was angry His planed Raid against the World Cup ended In disaster the majority of his forces has been killed the the Imperial Security forces not even a full legion of them.

This was not what he had planned his raid was to bring fear to the magical world but once again the pot, no Septim boy had easily Defeated his forces, no matter it was time to begin the next stage of his plan and not even the military Might of the legions could save the Emperor from them.

(Authors Note)

Hey chaps sorry it's been a while I've been busy I hope you enjoy the chapter I am still working on my other fanfics however progress is slow until next time.

Revan Shan 2077


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Hogwarts castle

1 week before the goblet is lit

If there was one thing Albus dumbledore did not expect in the News today was the headlines that showed the Emperor of Tamriel standing in full Imperial Armor minus his helm and shield with a cloak with the imperial Dragon on it standing at the Temple of the One with a Beautiful young women in a stunning Outfit holding hands as people cheer the title read as.

_Imperial wedding_

_By B. Cuffe_

_4 days ago His Imperial Majesty became married to the Beautiful Princess Elisif of Skyrim as his Bride and Consort tying the royal house of Solitude and the Imperial Family the royal Couple will spend the next 2 months in the Emperors Summer estate on the Gold Coast his Grace High chancellor Ocato had this to say. "I wish their majesty's a lovely honeymoon and a wonderful life together it is a perfect match."_

_We at the daily Prophet also wish His majesty a long and happy marriage and pray that such a happy union bears many Heirs to the throne._

That was a fact there such a union would provide the imperial family with many heirs Albus thought to himself this was a good thing an unstable Empire would be catastrophic to both there world and ours as Albus knew one thing that most others did not the magic they weld through there wands in fact magic in there world in general Came from Tamriel its why the Emperor held the title Lord of magic as he literally held the fate of the Outrelms in his hands if he closed the portal there world would die out how quickly he did not know.

For many students it was a great event the Lord of Magic securing his Dynasty for the future for others it was just a royal wedding but still lovely however for a certain Death eater disguised as a professor this could be bad for his masters plans he would have to inform him quickly.

City of Whiterun

Jarl Jorulvald War-Breaker was not a happy man he had hoped to secure the Throne of Skyrim by marrying the Princess himself despite being 20 years her senior but now that chance was gone, she was married to the Dragon Emperor in the South despite Hadrian ending the Oblivion crises there were some who believed Hadrian's rule to be weak his strength to be hollow.

The Jarl was one of these men he had slowly convinced many of his nobility to his side however he could not get clan Battle-Born or clan Grey-Mane to his side they were Imperial Loyalist's more specifically Septim Loyalists.

When the world was spread that the Emperor was not only of royal blood on his mother's side but on his fathers, he was heir to the Reman dynasty it had done wonders to his standing in imperial politics.

The Jarl sat in his Great hall plotting how to strike at the Empire he was no fool he knew he could not stand against the might of the full Imperial Army alone however he could slow there advance by cutting off all entrances to his Hold it would affect the trade across Skyrim making the Empire look weak he had no idea that of his Thanes listened to his ramblings with horror.

He would leave Whiterun and return to his home in Riverwood form there he would establish a resistance if Riverwood could be held when the time came when the Jarl would launch his rebellion the Imperial Army would still have a secure pathway into the Hold.

He had also sent a courier to the city of solitude more specifically the Military governor in Castle dour but this letter would never make it as the courier was killed by bandits on the road connecting Whiterun to Morthal Hold.

Imperial Estate

Gold Coast

Imperial Provence's

Hadrian however had other Problems his wife was sleeping in there bed as he sat at the desk looking at the reports sent to him from the Queen of Alinor in the Summerset Isles, a faction known as the Thalmor were causing Trouble within the Queens Council on the Isles she feared being killed by them and replaced by one of their Puppets.

The Blades however were useless as every undercover agent had been identified by the Thalmor and were being watched if one of them moved against the Thalmor it could start a Rebellion something the Empire did not need as it was recovering still from the Oblivion Crises 2 years on.

There was a different option he could use however, an option he was very reluctant to take the Queen reported that while United in their hatred of the Empire they were split into two factions one in favour of all out war against the Empire. The other preferring more diplomatic approach as there feared the Emperors power.

The faction Leaders were always at each other's throats any day know one of them could end up dead and that's where Hadrian's 2nd option came in, he could use the Dark Brotherhood.

It had been his High chancellors' idea much to his shock in the letter he had received from the Queen came a note from Ocato suggesting the use of the Assassins guild that way the Empire could claim Plausible deniability for any political fallout that occurred.

It would also force the Empire to declare Martial law on the Isles to support the Queens Rule, Hadrian sat back in deep thought deciding if it was worth the Risk, he didn't notice his wife walking up behind him looking at the documents.

Wrapping her arms around him from behind giving him a bit of a jump she smiled at him her eyes filled with understanding. "Hadrian every Monarch in history has had to do something shady or un just for the good of his nation for you it is an entire Empire I will support you no matter what my love."

With that boost of support from his wife he called to Blade bodyguard who was guarding his door tonight it was Baurus his ever-loyal 2nd in command of his Imperial Guard. "Baurus I need you to send some loyal men to gather these ingredient's and send for Chancellor Ocato at once."

Baurus bowed before Leaving he knew from the First few items; he could see what his Emperor was planning to do he was going to Preform the Black Sacrament to summon the Dark Brotherhood.

Authors Note: Hey guys hope you like the Chapter.

Revan Shan 2077.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Meeting

_"Sweet Mother, sweet Mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear."_

_"Sweet Mother, sweet Mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear."_

Bravil statue of the lucky old Lady

Ungolim to the Locals he was a Bosmer businessman who kept to himself and paid his taxes however that was his public image his True-identity was far darker; he was the Listener of the Black Hand the ruling body of the Dark Brotherhood.

As he made his way to the Statue, he placed his hand on her hand activating the connection between him and his Unholy Matron. "Greeting Listener listen close and I will share with you the information I have gathered for someone has prayed to the night mother yet again. "Your client is an important one he awaits you onboard an Imperial Estate on the Gold Coast go quickly Listener this is the will of our Dread Father."

Ungolim left very confused the Imperial Estate who in there would need someone murdered, well it didn't matter he would send Lucien Lachance to hear the Contract.

2 days later

Lucien made his way inside the Estate this was fun sneaking through the grounds of the Young Emperors Estate to meet his client as he entered the room, he was surprised by what he saw.

The Emperor himself with his new wife and High Chancellor. "Greetings Assassins Pease have a seat." The Chancellor addressed him seeing as this must be the client the Assassin took a seat.

"Hadrian looked at the hooded figure before speaking. "So, assassin, I have a contract for you one that will see your guild Payed very well I need your family to kill a target in the Summerset Isles and frame the other party for the deed."

Looking at the young Monarch Lucien smirked from beneath his hood. "the Brotherhood will except the contract your majesty, however it will cost you a decent sum."

The Emperor nodded before handing him a strange looking amulet. "this amulet is quite valuable and should help with any expenses, once I receive word that the deed your agent is to report back to me and the dead drop of your payment will be revealed."

About an hour later with the details hammered out the Assassin left the Estate Hadrian knew this was a bad idea but in order to preserve his empire he had no choice if only things went that smoothly.

Later that evening Hadrian was once again disturbed by a messenger from Skyrim barging into his chambers quickly bowing. "My Emperor I bring grave news from Skyrim the Jarl of Whiterun has risen in rebellion against you he has blocked all road links leading into his hold causing trade to be disrupted and has hired most of the bandits in the region to use his Hold as a base to launch raids against the other Holds."

The Jarl of Whiterun in rebellion against the Empire it made no sense but it didn't matter raising from his chair he barked orders for his army to be made ready and for word to be sent to the 10th Legion posted in Skyrim to prepare for his arrival.

By the end of that week Hadrian was heading north however he wasn't riding north with an army or on horseback no he was flying north on the back of Drogon who was now flyable size he would teach the Jarl the punishment of rebellion.

Hogwarts School

The Goblet of fire had been lit now the champions hopefuls could place their name in the cup in hopes they would be chosen while a certain professor was waiting to place the name of his masters sworn enemy into the cup not knowing of the consequences of doing that.

For some strange reason Albus could not shake off the feeling that something bad was going to happen but he could not figure out what the goblet was here delivered by Imperial Battlemages he had put up his age line so everything should be fine…...right?

Albus would regret those words in a few days on October 31st an event would happen that would shake the foundation of both Britain and Tamriel and once again the people of Magical Britain would grow to fear not only the Legions of the Empire but fear the Dragon Emperor himself and fear him they would.

Riverwood Whiterun hold

The last bastion in the hold under the control of the Imperial Loyalists such as Clan Battle-Born and Grey-Mane had fled they were slowly being pushed back towards the town where the civilian hid in the inn.

The defenders number roughly 100 men and women as the Imperial Army was currently fighting at fort Sunguard or repelling the bandit raids in the Pale leaving the Single legion spread far to thin.

The appointed leader of the group Valroor-Oaken-Blade, a Former Legate in the Imperial Army he redone his Armor and took up his Warhammer again he stood alone against 6 bandits laughing at them. "come on cunts this is so pathetic it hurts come at me like a true Nord."

One of them a Bandit from the Rift originally donned in full Iron Armour armed with an Iron Longsword charged right at him only to be smashed clear of his feet falling 8 feet away his head smashed by a Warhammer.

Valroor did not know if he would live to see the sun set but if he was to die this day, he would die a true son of Skyrim. "come on scum today I send you to Oblivion long live Hadrian Tiber Septim, long live the Empire!".

It was then a deafening roar was heard across the valley coming from the south the tired defenders and Bandit horde stopped fighting to see what in the Nine was that sound coming from they didn't have to wait long.

Flying in low and fast was the black scaled Dragon known to be a loyal companion of the Emperor who to there shock was rising on his back, to the joy of the defenders of Riverwood and the Absolute horror of the bandits the dragon unleashed his flames right on the Horde Killing dozens in a single blast.

Any semblance of order the Horde had was broken at the sight of the dragon however the sight of 200 legionnaires charging through the town towards the horde is what boosted the Morale of the Loyalists the day was there's with the combined forces of a Dragon the towns defenders and the Imperial Troops the bandit Horde was broken what few that survived fled back to Whiterun to inform the Jarl of the coming danger.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

FROM THE OFFICE OF IMPERAIL RECORDS

IMPERAIL CITY

NAME: Susan Bones-Black

AGE: 14

GENDER: Female

RACE: Outrelmer/Imperial citizen

TITLE: Lady of Aleswell

OFFICAL RESIDENCE: Castle Aleswell/Talos Plaza District

CURRENT RESIDENCE: Castle Battlehorn

BIO: Cousin to Emperor Hadrian Tiber Septim, Lady Susan us currently a ward of Viscountess Selena Goldfield the Champion of Cyrodiil she is a loyal Follower of the Imperial Cult and fully Loyal to the Empire. She despises the Outrelms despite being Born there she prefers the order and peaceful lifestyle of an Imperial Noble.

NAME: Serene Bones-Black

AGE: 14

GENDER: Female

RACE: Outrelmer/Imperial Citizen

TITLE: Lady of Pells-Gate

OFFICAL RESIDENCE: Fort Homestead/Talos Plaza District

CURRENT RESIDENCE: Castle Battlehorn

BIO: Like her sister she is Cousin to Emperor Hadrian Tiber Septim, Lady Serene us currently a ward of Viscountess Selena Goldfield the Champion of Cyrodiil she is a loyal Follower of the Imperial Cult and fully Loyal to the Empire. She despises the Outrelms despite being Born there she prefers the order and peaceful lifestyle of an Imperial Noble.

However, she wishes to enlist Into the Imperial Army upon coming of age to better serve her Cousin as an Imperial Battle-Mage.

October 31st 1994

31st Frostfall 4E-02

The students of all 3-schools sat in the great hall in total silence even Albus dumbledore was in shock the goblet had just shot out a 4th name that name however was the name of Hadrian Tiber Septim.

The goblet also activated some sort of charm that showed what the specific champion was doing, what they didn't expect was for him to be in a middle of a battle, the Imperial Legion was attacking the rebel Stronghold of Whiterun the streets were littered with the dead and dying as the Imperial forces aided by what some recognised as Solitude solders secured the city bit by bit.

However, the charm quickly closed as the great hall doors burst open allowing 6 Imperial Battlemages to enter with non-other than Hannibal Traven the Arch-Mage of the Imperial Mages guild.

"It appears professor Dumbledore you have done something to damage the goblet, now I have one simple Question who tired to put the Emperors name in for him without asking"

Word reached the Ministry very fast the Hogwarts was now occupied by Mages from the Arcane University because someone added the Emperors name this was a political nightmare Hadrian had just finished putting down a rebellion.

By the time he got to Hogwarts with Director Bones and a few Aurors the Empire had got there first as additional troops had arrived from the embassy however what made the Minister panic was who was standing there with 2 Legion bodyguards arguing with the Headmaster the High Chancellor of the Imperial Elder Council.

"You dare accuse our sovereign of adding his name just so he can be in your pathetic Tournament Outrelmer dog." Ocato was fuming these low lives dared accuse the Emperor of adding his name to the Goblet it was only an Imperial Battlemage walking over with the peace of parchment that distracted the 2 groups.

"Forgive me Chancellor however after studying what we know about the Goblet we have concluded that his Majesty's name was added without his consent as his name seems to be in red ink while the other are black."

Seeing the confusion on the face of the Outremer's the Arch-Mage sighed the Goblet of fire has changed his name to red for many reasons its main one is that his name was added without his consent, the other is his Majesty falls under the Last of Line clause."

"the Last of Line clause states that those of significant stature for example the Emperor if he is the last of his Blood line or his heir is too young to take over the Goblet will make his participation in the tournament completely optional. And as his majesty does not yet have an Heir he does not have to participate."

Cloud Ruler Temple

County Bruma

Hadrian was talked in a hug by his Wife as soon as he got to the main courtyard, she had much to tell him as did Grand-Master Joffrey the Leader of the Blades.

"Your majesty, thank the Nine you return safely to us but mi afraid we have bad news from the Outrelms so bad that the High Chancellor was forced to oversee the problem."

Turning to his wife he saw the same look of concern in her eyes. "Its true my love your name was placed in to the Goblet of fire and now there are voices in the Outrelms demanding you participate, some of them have the nerve to call you a coward."

Hadrian mentally groaned he had just finished putting down a rebellion he had to re arrange the deployment of his legions and how they were garrisoned across the Empire and now he had the Bloody Outrelms causing problems for him.

Turning to his assembled Blades as he gave them the Order the Mobilizes and get ready to March he also sent word to the Imperial City to Mobilize a Legion to meet him at the Portal it was time for the People of the Outrelms to truly know what it meant to stand against the Dragon.

4 Days later

4th November 1994

The People of Hogwarts awoke to a sight marching From Hogsmeade village was the military Might of the Imperial army in front of them the Imperial Guard and riding on pure bred Imperial Stallions were the Emperor and Empress of Tamriel, the High Chancellor the Arch-Mage plus there Guards all stood waiting to Greet there Sovereign.

The Ministry and Hogwarts staff rushed around like madmen by the Time they Got ready the Emperor just crossed the bridge and was now in the courtyard of the Castle getting of his Horse aiding his Wife before turning back around and removing his helm.

To the shock of the Muggleborns and Muggle raised students the majority of the Purebloods in Hogwarts and all the students of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons bowed Before the Emperor of Tamriel.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

FROM THE IMPERAIL RECORDS OFFICE RESTRICTED SECTION

IMPERAIL CITY

NAME: Hadrian Tiber Septim

AGE:17

RACE: Imperial

TITLES: Emperor of Tamriel, Dragon of the North, Lord of Magic,

BIRTHSIGN: The Dragon

CLASS: Battlemage

OFFICAL RESIDENCE: The Imperial Palace, Palace District Imperial City

CURRENT RESIDECE: Founders Tower Hogwarts School

BIO: Grandson of Uriel Septim 7th Hadrian assumed the Throne during the Oblivion Crisis in the final Days of the 3rd Era after the Mythic Dawn Murdered the other members of the Septim dynasty.

Hadrian has spent the last 2 years rebuilding his Empire however this proves to be a difficult task with the recent rebellion in Skyrim and the Threat of the Thalmor in the Summerset Isle, but now he has been forced to return to the Outrelm Nation of Britain more specifically their Magical Population.

However, the Emperor over the past few years has started to lose Faith in his Dragonguard with failing to protect His Grandfather and uncles to the Rise of the Thalmor the trust and Faith in the Blades has waned.

One of their biggest critics is General Adamus Phillida General of the Imperial Home Legions he believes the Blades should be disbanded and forged into a new Military Unit under the Empires control.

Hogwarts Great Hall

The students and staff in the Castle awoke to a new Hogwarts the Imperial Banners flew Proudly from the Battlements and Imperial Legionaries patrolled the halls and grounds Afterall Hogwarts now Played host to its owner the Emperor of Tamriel.

However, Said Emperor his wife and High Chancellor had not been seen since they entered the Lords Tower a Section of Hogwarts that housed the personal Chambers of the 4 founders when they lived at the school.

The Wards kept everyone including the Headmaster out of this Section it seemed only Imperial Forces could enter it this made many to wonder what was going on in that tower.

The truth of the matter was a lot darker than originally believed the Emperor had just received notification from the Legion General in the summerset-Isles, the Political faction known as the Thalmor were currently in the middle of a civil-war, mages were battling each other in the Capital of Alinor.

This had forced the Queen to Summon the Legion the restore order however more troops would be needed however the move a Legion to another Province which was currently in a state on anarchy needed the Emperors approval of which Hadrian approved.

Looking at his High Chancellor he asked. "now with that problem out of the way have we found who dared to add me to this tournament." Ocato looking at his Emperor knew that Hadrian despised visiting the Outrelms and who could blame him they were little better than barbarians.

Hadrian Turned to his Gathered Legion Officers. "I want every one of those Outremer's interrogated any who resist are to be considered enemies of the State." Seeing his Officers leave he turned to General Phillida who was eyeing Baurus and Jena, "Forgive me your Majesty but the information I have is very sensitive and should really be for you and the High Chancellor."

Hadrian had to admit now he was very curious, "General I trust these to with my life what ever you have to say you can say to them."

The General sighed he knew these two were Loyal to the Emperor but would they stand for what he was about to tell them. "Your majesty for the past few years in the final years of your grandfathers rule using friends and connections to establish an organisation to infiltrated every major faction and court in the Empire."

Hadrian was not a happy man this General had just admitted to be using Imperial Recourses to spy on the Empires Nobility without anyone knowing… without anyone knowing how did the Blades not know this was going on.

"Let's pretend I am not angry for this blatant misuse of Imperial Recourses General what significant results has this group produced."

"Your Majesty the group are known as the Penitus Oculatus they were the ones to provide the Queen of Alinor with the information regarding the Thalmor we even have agents within the Blades themselves and it's the information they have sent that worries me."

Now Hadrian was worried but what the general told him shocked him and the Dragonguard. Members of the Blades led by Master Hamlf Rostene leader of the blades in High rock was planning a coup against the Septim Dynasty with the aid of a weapon that was long thought destroyed the Numidium.

According to the Generals Report the Numidium would be used to attack the Imperial City capture the Emperor and imprison him away in a secret location forcing the Empire to capitulate to his Rule. Thankfully the Generals agents had infiltrated the group and were awaiting orders.

The general was also in possession of a list of all the Traitors supporters in total 200 names were on the list many of them were Blades or Thalmor agents it left Hadrian in complete shock that those who were sworn to serve the Emperor would openly betray him.

This shock however was soon replaced with anger as Hadrian's Eyes once again took on a more draconic look as the Emperor's Dragon blood burned with fury, he did not survive the Oblivion Crises just to fall to his own Bodyguards he would not fall like his ancestors of the Reman Dynasty.

Over the next few days across Tamriel the Penitus Oculatus would strike capturing or killing the names on General Phillida's list with full sanction from the Emperor and Elder Council the Blades Leadership would be rounded up and arrested as a precaution.

The Dragonguard led by Captain Jena swore Loyalty to the Emperor again not as Blades but as the Royal Guard Branch of the Penitus Oculatus the Traitor Blades Master sadly Killed himself to avoid capture by Imperial Loyalists however his work and notes were left untouched showing his plans for after he captured the Emperor was to march to Skyrim and kill Paarthurnax the Dragon who led the Greybeards.

Secretly only known to the Emperor and High Chancellor and Arch-mage the Penitus Oculatus took possession of the Numidium the Mages would work to Rebuild the Device Afterall it would be a powerful weapon to use if the last bit of information the General had given him was true.

(Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary Cheydinhal)

The entire Black hand had gathered to see the reward the Young Emperor had given them for their job well done they were shocked to see the number of chests they now had in total they had heard 500,000 Septim's for their assassination of the Thalmor leadership.

The Brotherhoods leadership were also receiving a lot more business in the summerset isles with the increased Legion presence and the Thalmor factions killing each other it was the golden age for the family they would raise a toast to the Emperor of Tamriel that night as they enjoyed their newfound prosperity.

(Author's note: hey people hope you like the chapter yes, the Blades are gone purely because I hate them in Skyrim.

Revan Shan 2077


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The New Province

Lords Tower Hogwarts

Hadrian Tiber Septim dispatched a letter to 2 different Locations one was to the Black Horse courier back in the Imperial City while the other went to King Gortwog gro-Nagorm of the city of Orsinium the letter would cement the absolute Loyalty of the orcs.

It would be a week later that the people of Hogwarts would find out what happened when they opened their papers that morning on the 13th November the day of the Wand Weighing ceremony.

_New Imperial Province_

_By B. Cuffe_

_Word has reached us here and the Prophet of new changes in the Empire of Tamriel since the time of the Alessian Empire of Cyrodiil there has only been 9 provinces in Tamriel however the warrior Race known commonly as the Orcs has never had a province to call their own until now._

_Last week on the 7__th__ of Suns-Dusk in the 4E-02 in the Outrelms known as the 7__th__ November, Hadrian Tiber Septim dispatched this official Decree from his current residence in Hogwarts school._

_To all Citizens of the Empire_

_On this Day the 7__th__ of Suns-Dusk in the 2__nd__ year of the 4__th__ Empire I Hadrian Tiber Septim, By the grace of the Nine Emperor of Tamriel do hereby grant full Provincial status to the City of Orsinium as the 10__th__ Provence of the Empire._

_The Province will have full control over the region of the Wrothgarian Mountains as their domain and finally the Empire recognises his Highness_ _Gortwog gro-Nagorm as King of this New Province._

_Signed on the 7__th__ of Suns-Dusk 4E-02 _

_Hadrian Tiber Septim_

_Emperor of Tamriel_

_Dragon of the North_

_Lord of Magic _

To many this was just more news from Tamriel a new Province for it to collect tax off but to those of Noble bearing with a slight knowledge of the Empire this was a masterful move of political security by the Emperor.

However, to many it was barbaric that this was permitted that the magical world accepted this an Empire different races and nation under the rule of one man it was barbaric Sadly, however there was one student who was very vocal about it.

"This is barbaric! How can any of you just accept this those nations should be free not ruled by some Tyrant" Hermione yelled at the top of her lungs only to pale when she heard a very familiar voice behind her.

"what did you call my Cousin Outrelmer" Hermione turned to see her friend Susan Bones-Black dressed in Noble Regalia flanked by to men in Steel Armor with a symbol of a ship on there chest plates on there backs were a large Steel Claymore.

Susan glared at her former friend how dare this Outrelmer question her Imperial Cousin he was in no ways a Tyrant he People loved him the Empire was prosperous despite the Oblivion Crises she had come back to Hogwarts to see her cousin to request something not as his cousin but as a representative of the east Empire Company who she now worked for.

But now she wanted nothing more then to beast the shit out of her former friend it was people like her that only increased the hatred the imperial Aristocracy held for the Outrelms, By the Nine she knew that when she first became a member of the Nobility she and her sister were not well liked by their peers however she had earned their respect.

"Granger, out of respect for the friendship we once had I highly recommend that you shut your mouth before I shut it for you because I or another imperial Citizen noble or solders you see in the castle will tolerate you insulting our Emperor, and judging by the looks of your fellow students they won't back you up."

To her shock Hermione saw most of the students were looking anywhere else but her direction except for Malfoy and his ilk who were amused as hell with her being called out and threatened in public.

"You can't threaten me like that I'll tell the DLME," she responded still shocked her friend had spoken to her like that only to see Draco Malfoy of all people burst into laughter actually falling out of his seat at the table in uncontrollable fits of laughter.

When he finally got a hold of himself, he stood up and looked at the red-faced granger. "You have said many stupid things since you came to the school Granger but that is without a doubt the most pathetic thing, I have every heard, look at there armour they are solders of the East Empire Company to most powerful Merchantile group in the empire.

"They are also the group that the every ICW Member-state wants to have a trade deal with and I assume that the reason Lady Bones-Black is here is to request permission to open a trade branch here."

Susan just nodded her head causing the 3 schools to start mumbling to each other if the Emperor was willing to open a trade branch in the Outrelms who ever could secure a trade deal with them would become without a doubt the most powerful family in Britain.

Susan turned back to a now shamed Hermione and sneered at her. "This isn't the Muggle-world Granger we don't follow the same rules or way of life if you don't like it, I suggest that you return to the Muggles." With that she turned and walked out of the great hall just before she reached the entrance she called back. "Oh, by the way Hogwarts is owned by the very man you call tyrant he is also the reason the prices for muggle-Borns to study at Hogwarts is so low his Fathers money pays for your tuitions fees. But as you say he is a tyrant I shall let him know what you think of his generosity."

(City of Orsinium the new province of Wrothgar)

The Orcs were still in celebrations the Dragon Emperor had granted them full provincial status within the Empire the King had already chosen his Brother-in-Law as there representative on the Elder Council and the Emperors Court and now a division of Legion solders the majority were Orcs had been dispatched to assume the guard duty's until the city could afford to outfit a proper guard force to protected there new Province they also had established a trade link with the Nordic City of Solitude the Capital of Skyrim Afterall the kings Daughter was married to the Emperor.

In his Castle King Gortwog gro-Nagorm was overjoyed with this news with such a large region to call there own smaller towns could be built to help trade and overpopulation in the city, however he knew the Nobles of High-Rock were most likely unhappy with the Empire given his people their own land.

However that problem could wait he placed the final gift to be sent to the Emperor as a thankyou for this great Gift he had given the orcs, and it was a great gift the orcs would loyal serve the Septim Dynasty for centuries to come as advisors in his Court or solders in his Legions it mattered not they were serve to the end of time.

Back in Hogwarts in the office of Professor Moody was a younger man looking at a chest and smiling, this was Barty Crouch Junior a known and convicted Death Eater he had fooled everyone including the great Albus dumbledore into be living he was Mad-Eye soon he would be able to get close to the Emperor and capture him then his master could return.

He didn't notice a man hidden in the corner of his office wearing a set of leather Armor marked with the Symbol of the Penitus Oculatus watching him and recording everting he said down with a memory crystal just as his Emperor had commanded.

Hey guys I hope you like it until next time.

Revan Shan 2077


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The dragon's wrath

Hogwarts School

4 days before the tournament

The residence of the castle noticed the Imperial Military had become far more unfriendly to anyone that wasn't one of their own.

The DLME and the Minister had been summoned to the castle by request of the Emperor himself who was not yet present however a large group of his troops around the edge of the hall however his cousin the Lady Susan was here.

Minister Fudge made his way over to her only to stop when her two guards reached for their blades, "Lady Susan do you know why the Emperor has requested us at the castle." Susan gave the Minister a political smile.

"Minister the Emperor has summoned you for answers and I pray to the Nine that you have good answers for him he is not very happy with your government." It took all of Susan's self-control not to burst out in laughter at the Ministers face at this revelation. Afterall and angry Emperor was never a good thing for a Minister of magic.

Just then the great hall doors opened showing Penitus Oculatus agents dragging Professor Moody in chains followed by the Emperor himself in full Armour his sword drawn, Albus stormed forward completely shocked that one of his professors was being treated like a criminal.

"Hadrian what is the meaning of this you have no right to arrest one of my professors release him immediately." Albus was completely ignored as Hadrian's troops pushed passed him placing the bound professor Infront of the headmaster's chair of which the Emperor sat down his still drawn Silver Sword in his hand.

Looking down at the so-called professor he smirked as the hour was nearly up the changing had already started before the entire hall to the shock of Albus Dumbledore and the Ministry staff kneeled before the Throne was Barty Crouch jr a known Death eater who was said to have died years ago in prison.

The man was clearly insane as he began laughing like an absolute madman before turning to the Emperor. "Well done your majesty I can honestly say I didn't see this happing, but it matters not my master will return to full strength."

"is that so Death-Eater well then maybe some time in an Imperial Prison my Interrogator's will enjoy making you talk." that got people's attention the Emperor was openly admitting to allowing torture and that got under the Skin of a certain anti Imperial.

"That's barbaric! You can't torture people he's not one of your citizens he deserves a". Hermione yelled before being interrupted by the Empress Elisif

"Shut your mouth Outrelmer! I will not have some lowlife peasant question my Husband." Elisif had not been in a good mood she despised the Outrelms but she also din not want to be here especially in her current condition…..yes that's right the Empress was with child an heir to the Septim Dynasty.

Barty Crouch jr had enough of the arguing he knew his time was limited his master had no need of him now he had a powerful ally a being of godlike strength he stood up causing the Legionaries and DLME to draw their weapons.

"I am afraid your majesty that will not happen my master has no use for me anymore not now that he has a new ally who has the power to bring your Empire down, Long live the Dark-Lord and long live Lord Stone-Fire." With that said the Death eater burst into flames.

That name made the Emperor and his advisors freeze that name how was it possible how could Voldemort gain the alliance of him of all beings.

Later that Night the entire castle was on lockdown Imperial Troops patrolled the halls and were now far more aggressive any student or staff member who was stupid enough to get in there way or disobey the rules were punished harshly.

The Goblet was surrounded by Nordic Battle-Mages and the Emperor himself his eyes once again in full Draconic form Albus watched in wonder of what they were doing and why had the Emperor become so angry over that name.

Hadrian rose his hand into the air sparks of lightning spurting from his fingertips hitting the goblet the same thing was happing with the Battle-Mages the Emperor then spoke in a language not known to the people except for some such as the high chancellor.

"**Naal faal fen se Rahhe, naal faal right do dii sus gifted wa dii line naal bormah Bormahu zu'u sever faal ties do daar goblet do yol wa its muz bonds ful says faal Dovahkiin ful say faal Rahhe."**

To the shock of the Imperials the Emperor had just spoken in the Dragon language it had caused the castle to shake at the sheer power of his Thu'um the goblet of fire let out a burst of green flames that Shot at the other free champions bathing them in a warmth they had never experienced.

When it was over the Emperor turned to the gathered students to speak. "the Tournament is cancelled the champions are no longer bound to the Goblet due to the disgusting display of treason I have ever seen."

Hadrian was not done yet he declared the other 2 schools no longer welcome in his property and they were given a day to leave. By the end of that week the Imperial army had withdrawn from Hogwarts back to Potter Castle.

The Emperor sent word to the mages Guild for all available resources to be diverted to figure-out how a Daedric Prince could influence the Outrelms for you see the being known as Stone-Fire was more commonly known as Lord Molag Bal the Prince of Domination.

The Emperor should have been happy he was going to be a father however that was shrouded by the threat of another possible invasion from oblivion, you see while the Dragon-fires protected Tamriel from the forces of Oblivion the Outrelms had no such protection as long as magic from Aetherius seeped from Tamriel into the Outrelm the Princes of Oblivion could exploit it.

This left Hadrian with a very difficult choice to make he could scour the magical world for Voldemort and end him however that could take time, time they may not have or he could do the unthinkable he could close the Portal however if he did it could cause a great cataclysm that could Wipeout the majority of the people that called earth their home.

That and all magical species would die a very quick but painful death and despite there hatred for the Outrelms no one would quickly jump at the chance to commit mass genocide. So Hadrian sat there on his Throne in the Imperial City pondering his choice what would he do risk his Empire or sacrifice the Outrelms.

(Authors note: hey people I hope you like it also the Spell Hadrian used was in the dragon Language and translates as. "By the will of the Gods, By the right of my Blood gifted to my Line by father Akatosh I sever the ties of this Goblet of Fire to its Human Bonds so says the Dragonborn so say the Gods."

Until next time.

Revan Shan 2077


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The Princes Warning

From the Imperial records Office

The Imperial City

Name: Lord James Potter

Title: Lord of the ancient and most noble House of Potter

Age: 22 at time of death

Born: St Mungos London 1955

Died: Godrics Hollow 1977

Next of Kin: Lillian Mara Septim-Potter(wife) Hadrian Tiber Septim (Son)

Famous Tamrielic ancestor's: Reman Dynasty

Bio: a known prankster in his youth James Potter was said to be wild and restless as a child much to his parents dismay, originally he was to marry a member of the Carrow Family, in a fit of rebellion and the fact he was head over heels in love with her he began courting then known Lily Evans.

However, it was leaked to the Daily-Prophet that she was Princess Lillian Septim Youngest Child and only Daughter of the Emperor of Tamriel.

While at first shocked he didn't treat Lily any different which made her very happy and they eventually with her father and Elder Councils permission married in the Temple of the One only to be blessed with a son a year later he to was born in the Empire.

James Potter was killed in the defence of his family as they were preparing to leave England to return to the Empire so they could raise there son in peace, however Voldemort in his power lust wanted to prove his strength by killing not only the last of the potters but 2 blood members of the Septim Dynasty, that and he had been told a prophecy by Snape a fact known by the current Emperor who is waiting for the right moment.

Chapter starts

Somewhere in England

Magic started to gather in a very strange a unique way that it caused the ministry sensors to explode, from the gathered energy a plume of black smoke shot forwards at incredible speed straight towards Potter Castle completely passing the Fortress defence wards and into the portal to the Empire without alerting anyone.

As it crossed the portal and into Tamriel itself it allowed itself to be come visible as it made its way towards the Imperial Palace of which the entire Elder council was in a meeting with the Emperor to discuss the new possible war with The Lord of Domination.

The black cloud burst into the throne room knocking palace guards out of the way the Penitus Oculatus were quick to move to Protect Hadrian and Elisif as the cloud took the shape of a Dark elf woman.

"Men stand down you stand no chance against her". Hadrian called to his troops shocking them making his way down the steps from his throne past his body guards towards the smiling woman nodding his head in reverence.

"Greetings Lady Azura I trust you have come in peace unlike your fellow princes of Oblivion have tried over the centuries". The now shocked council turned from looking at the Emperor to looking at the Prince of oblivion.

One member of the council Gaston Motierre of Wayrest a devout follower of the Imperial Cult blurted out that this could not be true that the Dragonfires kept the forces of oblivion from entering Tamriel.

This caused the the said Prince to laugh as she turned towards the Councillor. "You are only partly correct the Dragonfires prevent my fellow princes from walking on this world in our true forms however the outrelms are not, what little magic that seeps from Tamriel to their world allows us to appear on there world albeit in a much weaker form then are true selves."

"However, I have come to aid and warn you young Emperor of Tamriel behold". With that she placed a finger on his forehead causing him to gasp in shock as he was pulled into a vision of fire and destruction it was Morrowind.

The entire north of the province was burning the Red Mountain had erupted the city of Vivec had been the cause of the eruption as the Ministry of Truth had come crashing down into the city, the last thing he saw was the south of Morrowind fall to the forces of Black Marsh as he was pulled out of the vision and returned to the palace.

It seems the others in the chambers had seen the vision too as they were all pale faced even Elisif which made him worry due to her condition however now he had 2 very big problems he had the threat of a invasion from the outrelms thanks to Voldemort and Molag-Bal, and now the threat of the red mountain erupting his force's were good but even they could not deal with both problems at once.

His worry's must have been very clear on his face as Azura lay her hand on his shoulder. "You need not worry Young Dragon I will aid you in both of your problems, I shall tell you where Voldemort is hiding if you promise to concentrate your efforts to protect Morrowind".

Hadrian looked at her with concern what was her game while she was considered one of the kinder Princes it didn't mean she was not dangerous. "And what my Lady is your price for this aid". His answer was met by giggles of all things in short it really freaked everybody out after all how many people could say they had seen a Daedric Prince laugh.

"Both Sheogorath and Akatosh told me you would say that Hadrian, and you would be right when the people of Morrowind ask how you knew it would happen and prevented destruction inform them it was I who aided you, that is all I ask Child of Akatosh do we have a deal?".

No decision was needed Hadrian agreed to her terms and she told him where to find Voldemort and how he was in league with the Prince of Domination before once again disappearing most likely back to her Realm.

Turning to the Arch-Mage Hadrian gave his orders. "Traven have you Mages refocus their efforts into Preventing the Red Mountain Eruption by dealing with the Ministry of Truth". He gave orders to General Phillida to gather 2 strike teams of his best Oculatus Agents for deployment.

Within the next week the Great Council of Morrowind were alerted to the Issue and pledged their full support to the Emperor when they learned the entire Mages Guild was working on the problem House Telvanni pledged the full support of there Houses Mages to aid the guild.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts School

Albus was sitting with the order in his office discussing what to do about Voldemort's resurrection when Mundungus Fletcher ran in panting. "Headmaster a group of Soldiers just left Potter Castle."

"Where they Legion" came Sirius's voice from the side with Amelia both looking at the grubby man expecting an answer, however Mundungus is not the most useful Order Member when it came to decent information.

"I don't know they looked different from the regular guards at the Castle there Pauldron's had a strange looking Eye symbol on them". His answer made both blacks freeze it seems they knew who these soldiers where.

"Sirius do you know who these men are? Are they Dangerous the symbol sounds familiar but I just cannot place it". Sirius just looked at them with wide eyes before informing them.

"They are Members of the Penitus Oculatus Service and yes they are very Dangerous they are an elite Branch of the Imperial Army completely Loyal to the Emperor and serve as his bodyguards spies and when needed his Assassins".

Molly Weasley of course yelled out. "He has sent assassins to Britain Albus we need to stop them they could kill an innocent we have to inform the Minister or Amelia you have to send your Auror's".

However, when Amelia told them the Ministry had signed a treaty with the Empire during the reign of Tiber Septim not to interfere with Imperial operations in the outrelms it quickly shut down that plan.

However Sirius decided to see if he could get any information from Susan or Serene using his two way mirrors they couldn't get a hold of Susan however they got a hold of Serene she was sitting at a desk in a very nice office however, she refused to tell them anything simply saying that the affairs of State were not there concern and to keep out of it before closing the connection.

Deep down it hurt Sirius and Amelia both girls had become very distant living among the Imperial Nobility maybe it was time to bring his family back together no matter the consequences of what he planned to do.

Riddle Manor

Little hangleington

Voldemort was walking back to his manor with his inner circle when he saw a shocking sight his estates guards were dead the wounds Were all the same their throats slit, these men had been assassinated.

He was about to investigate further when he felt a great pain in the connection he had with Lord Bal all before the Manor exploded and the connection was severed, before he could do anything an arrow found its mark in his chest as did 6 others in his inner circle members that's when he saw them the 20 figures came out of the shadows wearing the Armour of the Emperors bodyguards.

One of the figures walked forward removing his helm glaring at the DarkLord. "Do you not Remember me monster". He asked mockingly as he watched the man who had caused him personally such pain attempt to Move however the arrow had been tipped with a poison of Paralysis, looked at him his red eyes widened with shock and anger.

The Legate smiled at him while drawing his sword. "That's Right Tom it's me Regulus Black it's seems I'm not the only person you failed to kill but now the Emperor sends his regards". With that the long believed dead black stabbed Voldemort in his chest allowing his body to fall down dead only to watch his spirit escape much to his annoyance but it would have to wait till later he had the 2nd part of his mission to complete.

Hogwarts School Great Hall

The students and staff were enjoying their dinner Sirius and Amelia along with most of the Order had decided to stay for dinner, everything was going well until the doors slammed open allowing the 20 Penitus Oculatus Agents access to the Great Hall.

The whole hall went quite with curiosity and fear as the Emperors secret police made their way towards the main table Albus stood as did Sirius and Amelia the latter's letting Albus to speak First.

"Welcome to Hogwarts Soldiers to what do we owe this Honour and too whom am I addressing".

His response was a chuckle from the soldier whose helm was decorated with a plume of feathers much like a Roman Officer.

"Headmaster you wound me how could you not remember me after all I studied in this very school, no matter allow me to Introduce myself". He removed his helm the eyes of the staff and order were wide especially one Sirius Black. "I am Legate Regulus Black of the Penitus Oculatus it's good to see you again Headmaster, you as well Brother".

Authors note: hey people I hope you liked the chapter until next time

Revan Shan 2077.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Brothers reunited/Imperial Justice

From the Imperial Record's Office

Imperial City

Name: Regulus Black

Age:33

Titles: knight-Brother of the blades(formerly)

Legate of the Penitus Oculatus

Stationed: Wayrest (province of Highrock)

Next of kin: Sirius Black(brother)Amelia Bones-Black(sister-in-Law) Serene Black (Niece) Susan Bones-Black (Niece) Susanna Black (Wife) Hadrian Tiber Septim (Cousin)

Bio: a loyal servant of the Empire Regulus served as a spy in Voldemort's ranks during the Blood-War as a Member of the Blades he later faked his death with the aid of the Mages guild before being reposted in Highrock.

When the disbandment of the Blades and the formation of the Penitus Oculatus came into affect he took the offered position being promoted to Captain then later Legate, while also meeting and marrying his wife an Imperial named Susanna who was a member of the Imperial Army posted in Wayrest, His loyalty lies with the Emperor alone and will gladly fulfil any task he is assigned.

Chapter starts

Hogwarts Great hall

Sirius could only yell at his brother, a brother who he had believed dead for years was now here before him. "HOW IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU STILL ALIVE REGULUS! ALL THESE YEARS AND NOT A SINGLE WORD FROM YOU NOW ALL OF A SUDDEN YOU SHOW UP ALIVE AND A MEMBER OF THE OCULATUS, DID HADRIAN KNOW YOU WERE ALIVE!".

Regulus merely gave his brother a shrug before answering him. "If he did, he did not tell me I was posted in Highrock since my apparent death so most likely no he didn't due to the fact the Emperor spends most of his time in the Imperial City".

Sirius could only Hug his brother as tight as he could despite Regulus being in full Armour it didn't matter his little brother was alive and well another part of his family.

"It is great to see you alive my Boy but I must ask why have the Penitus Oculatus come to Hogwarts". This of course ruined the reunion of the two brothers in Sirius mind at least as regulus and his agents turned to the Potions Master who looked a little pale.

"Severus Tobias Snape, by the Authority of the Emperor I place you under arrest for the crime of High Treason against the Septim Dynasty and the Empire of Tamriel, come quietly or die where you stand".

The Great Hall was as silent as the the Falkreath Cemetery as the students looked on in shock as the Schools least favourite teacher was just handed what the Pureblood's called a death sentence not even Albus Dumbledore could make this charge go away.

Before albus could do anything one of the Agents had hit Snape with a paralysing Spell allowing 2 Agents to bind him dragging him over to there fellow agents this is when albus decided to intervene. "Now just hold on I can not allow you to take a member of my staff".

"Be silent Headmaster Dumbledore you know the law the Empire has the right to arrest anyone who has committed crimes against the Empire if you wish to speak on his behalf make an appointment at the Imperial Embassy".

To the Headmasters shock the majority of the students cheered as the agents dragged the most hated professor away in chains many would even write letters of thanks to the Emperor over the coming days and that would only increase when the next day the Daily-Prophet had gotten word of the arrest.

_Arrests at Hogwarts _

_By Rita Skeeter _

_That's right my beloved readers the Prophet received news that last night at dinner the Students and Professors of Hogwarts School were Visited by the Penitus Oculatus Service, these agents under the command of long believed Dead Regulus Black (younger brother of Lord Sirius Black) now holding the Rank of Legate (2__nd__ Highest rank in the Imperial Army) where they arrested Potions Master Severus Snape on charges of High Treason._

_It is unknown where in the Empire he will be taken however his trial date has been set for the 30__th__ of Suns-Dusk 4E-02(outrelm date of the 30__th__ November 1994)._

Albus had 4 days to save his spy it was for the Greater-Good he had tried to gain the ministry's help only for the Wizengamot to be unified in there answer a resounding Never, leaving him with no choice but to go to Tamriel himself with a few order members.

Potter Castle

26th November 1994

Albus with his group of order members made they way down the path to the Castle gates surprised to see guards waiting for them. "Greetings Legionaries I am here to Represent Professor Snape in his Trial".

The officer looked at the pass it had the Emperors seal however he saw 2 people who were not allowed to enter the Fortress. "Welcome back to Tamriel Professor you are cleared for Entry however those 2 are forbidden from entry". Albus turned to see it was the 2 Weasley Parents both of whom looked shocked, well Arthur looked shocked Molly looked angry.

"And why are we not allowed entry to Tamriel by what right do you a common soldier have to keep us from entering". That was clearly the wrong thing to say as the two Legionaries with the Captain drew their blades.

"My Authority Comes from His Imperial Majesty Emperor Hadrian Tiber Septim By the Grace of the Nine Emperor of Tamriel and Lord of Magic, That's who my Authority comes from as to why you are not allowed in You can blame your Youngest Son who was found Guilty and had your entire Clan declared unworthy, now Get Lost".

It took a few minutes but Albus calmed molly down allowing the two Weasleys to return home while Albus, Kingsley,Moody,Tonks,Flitwick,and Mundungus began there walk towards the castle and to the Portal, what they didn't expect to see was Sirius and Amelia already there waiting to be allowed through the Portal by the Battle-Mages.

Now together as a group they walked through the Portal to be met by Serene Black donned in what was very fine Blue Robes a Blue hood and a large staff on her back, Albus recognised those Robes it seems Serene had decided to carry on her Magical Education at the Imperial Mages Guild.

"Welcome to Tamriel Outrelmers I am Lady Serene Bones-Black, Evoker Rank of the Imperial Mages Guild studying under Master Wizard Raminus Polus and Lady of Pells-Gate, I have been tasked with Escorting You to the Imperial City you will be staying at my estate in the Talos Plaza District".

Amelia and Sirius smiled it was good to see there Daughter again in person Amelia walked forward and hugged her, and to her joy Serene hugged her back before having them follow her out of the Fortress.

"Sweetheart will Susan be meeting us as well". Sirius asked his Daughter only to receive a negative response, apparently Susan was in the City of Gideon in Black Marsh with members of the EEC to discuss a new trade agreement.

Serene smiled as she heard Tonks gasp at the sight of the Imperial City specifically the White-Gold-Tower as she should of course the Great Spire was a marvel and the jewel of the capital as they walked through the busy streets towards her home, it had originally been owned by a Dark-Elf Noble from Morrowind however he and his wife were executed for being members of the Mythic Dawn now it belonged to her and Susan a gift from there beloved Cousin Hadrian.

She bid them all a good night before she set off for the Arcane University to report in but not before nearly incinerating Mundungus for trying to steal some of her silverware ugh how his looks made her skin crawl honestly did outrelmers ever wash the man was filthy.

The group was awoken at 6 in the morning by knocking on the door as the order gathered by the door Albus opened It to see 2 Penitus Oculatus Agents these ones however wore blue hoods instead of helms indicating these were Battle-Mages.

"Get ready the Emperor will be meeting you at the prison your pet Death-Eater is being held let's go you have 10 mins to get dressed". Much to the two agents shock they were ready in 7 even the filthy looking one with them ready and the door locked one of the agents used his recall spell to teleport them to the Oculatus Prison.

Authors note: hope you liked the chapter until the next time.

Revan Shan 2077.


End file.
